Omegaverse Special Relationship
by hey-its-TSUNDERE
Summary: Arthur is an Alpha, Alfred is an Omega. They are best friends since ever, if those damn heat cycles wouldn't come in the way. Omegaverse; UKUS; Rated M; mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha & Omega _ Special Relationship**

**Chapter 1**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: **So this is my first Omegaverse - Fic, I only read a few fics and I hope everything's correct ^^

And also be patient with my mistakes, I come from Austria and speak German

...

It was a normal school day, boring as ever.

Arthur though behaved a little weird, keeping his distance from Alfred, his best friend ever, for some reason. Sometimes even asking, If Alfred wasn't feeling well. When Alfred assumed him he was feeling fine and asked him what was wrong, he would just say everything's alright, Alfred knew him too well and could tell, when he was lying though. But what could he do? It was stubborn Arthur we are talking about, so Alfred just let him be.

As history class started, the American started to feel weird and could feel Arthur's eyes on himself. He tried to ignore the feeling, which kept growing inside his stomach.

It wasn't a very unfamiliar feeling though, but in the moment he couldn't remember what it was. It felt like his brain had shut down.

He still ignored it and waited eagerly for the bell to ring.

Alfred sighed in relief, when _finally _the bell rang.

Before he could even stand up, he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked around to meet Arthur's worried face.

"Arthur, I told you, I'm perfectly fine." He lied, as the feeling grew stronger, just as he felt the Alphas touch.

"Definitely not, I just can feel it."

He wasn't a very good liar, especially when he was trying to lie to Arthur. He sighed.

"Are you maybe…", now Arthur was only whispering. "Going into heat?"

Now everything was clear. He was going into….heat?! Already?! When was the last time he was in heat? How could he forget to count the days? How could he be so stupid?

The American looked up shyly nodding.

"I think I am. I didn't notice in the morning though, guess I got used to the feeling…" he whispered.

"Alfred, you know it's not good for Omegas to go to school, when they are going into heat. You could get in big trouble." The Briton warned him.

"Yes, yes I know…" the American sighed.

"I think the other Alphas did notice too" Arthur said, as he looked around, shooting suspicious glares at the other Alphas.

The American looked around a bit nervously.

"Guess I should go home then…" he laughed nervously. "I'm coming with you, to make sure you get home safe. You can never know what some of those Alphas are able to." The Briton looked around.

The American knew Arthur wouldn't give up, so he just shrugged.

"Just don't make a big deal out of it. It's not like it's my first time. You don't need to play the overprotective Alpha." He joked.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's go."

Alfred just nodded and followed him quietly, hoping that he wouldn't attract too much attention.

Though it was just naturally for an Omega to stay at home when in heat. Still he hated that whole heat stuff, he hated being an Omega. Omegas are weak after all, not more than giving birth and rising children in their lives. He'd rather be an Alpha or at least a Beta, that's what most people actually thought of him. He was thankful for at least having that left.

But he didn't want to think about this again. There was enough time later, when he was in his room, suffering for at least 5 days.

So there they were. As they were walking, Alfred noticed the glares that Arthur shot any Alpha who crossed their way. Who was behaving like they were…bonded. Alfred shook his head.

'He's my best friend and just a bit overprotective, that's all' he thought.

There was an awkward silence, till they finally reached Alfred's house.

"So here we are…" Arthur said.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me home." Alfred smiled.

"Will you be fine?"

"Sure, it's not my first time. It's horribly uncomfortable, but hey…I'll survive it." The American joked.

"Then bye…"

"Bye" Alfred waved at Arthur, before the Briton went back to school.

...

It was the third day of Alfred's heat, third day he wasn't in school.

Somebody should think that Arthur should be used to being alone at school during Alfred's heat…no, he missed him.

He blamed it on his overprotective nature, but he always worried, though there was nothing to be worried about.

Arthur knew well enough, that Alfred's parents took good care of their "baby" during these days.

But still…

He'd always catch himself at looking at the empty seat beside him.

What he didn't expect though, was a phone call on afternoon. He was just finishing his homework, as his phone wrong.

Surprised at seeing, that it was Alfred calling, he picked up unsure.

Normally Alfred didn't call during his heat; probably because he didn't want to show how bad he felt during these days.

"Hello Alfred? Is something wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"Of course, I'm in the middle of my heat…" he joked, trying to hide, how uncomfortable it was.

"Idiot…" Arthur mumbled. "Did you just call me to joke around? If that's the case, I'll hang up."

"No no no, sorry. I just wanted to be distracted, sorry if I'm wasting your time."

There was definitely something wrong, when Alfred talked like that.

"You're not wasting my time. You're my best friend, so you can tell me anything." Arthur said gently.

There was a long sigh and then silence for a few minutes.

"I think my…heat cycles are getting stronger. I don't know why, but it's…it's awful…And I thought I could maybe distracted myself, by talking to you…" he sure didn't sound very well, that was for sure.

"Stronger you say?"

"Y-Yes, since you walked home with me…it was calming as you were near me, but just as you left…I can't tell…"

Arthur thought for a moment, before replying.

"Maybe it's because there was an alpha near you. You know how this scent thing works. Especially when you're in the heat…" this conversation wasn't comfortable for neither of them, still Alfred was glad to have someone who listened to his problems.

"You're probably right…" the American sighed. "Thank you…I wished you were here…" he mumbled, not knowing what he was saying. As he realized, his heart stopped beating for a moment, his cheeks changing into a dark red. Thank God Arthur couldn't see it.

There was an awkward silence, both of them were blushing madly. Neither of them really knew what to say, to break the ice.

"Well uh…yeah…good bye…see you soon" Alfred mumbled, knowing it would only get worse, when his next heat wave would start.

"O-Okay…bye." Arthur stuttered before hanging up.

Now that was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha & Omega _ Special Relationship**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter is a little shitty :p

(I was in a hurry and had my sister bitching all the time, I tried to write; so there could be some mistakes)

I wanted some events to happen to them at school, but I couldn't think of something and so I just skipped to the next heat

I'm a terrible person XD

Also sorry, for the ending, I couldn't think of something better

Thanks your understanding

(Also thanks for all the favorites, views, visitors, reviews and follows)

…

Alfred didn't call during his heat again. Arthur also didn't know how he'd react or what to say. This conversation was embarrassing somehow.

Both just hoped that everything would be back to normal, when Alfred's heat was over and he was allowed to go to school again.

The week went by too slowly for both.

Alfred did suffer more than usual on his heat and Arthur was bored without Alfred beside him.

Something sure was different this time though, they couldn't tell what, it just was.

Arthur smiled bride as he saw Alfred coming his usual way to school. As he noticed Alfred's cheeky grin, he tried to hide how he felt.

"Too late to hide it, dude. I saw you were smiling." Alfred said in his usual way.

"I-Idiot…" Arthur mumbled embarrassed. Well at least everything was normal for now.

The day went by quite quickly. Everything seemed back to normal and the last five times were forgotten.

Now that Alfred's heat was over, he was allowed to visit Arthur. As they walked home together, Arthur just had to ask.

"How have you been? Was it getting better?"

Alfred looked at him for a moment.

"It was horrible…But hey, I'm a hero, I can handle it. It's just a very lonely time." He said honestly.

Somehow it made Arthur feel guilty. He was sorry for him; Alfred could have already an Alpha if he wanted to. But Alfred wanted to do so much more with his life, than raising a child.

"I don't know how it is to be in heat. I can only imagine it, but I'm very sorry for you. I wish I could help you." Arthur said, not thinking what he said. Alfred looked at him surprised.

"Hey, its natural, you don't need to feel guilty. It's not like the only Omega in the world." Alfred tried to cheer Arthur up, who just nodded.

This was becoming uncomfortable again and Arthur wished that he hadn't brought that topic up.

There was this awkward silence again, which was getting more common.

The silence stayed till they reached Arthurs house.

Arthur's mother already awaited them for lunch. Arthur was thankful that she kept the silence from coming back by making small talk with Alfred.

"So time to do your homework." She said cheerfully, as both finished eating.

They went into Arthur's room and finished their homework. Of course Arthur had to help Alfred. It wasn't easy when you have to stay home from school 5 days every 3 months.

After they finished they sat on the bed, Arthur was having this guilty feeling again. It must have been really hard for Omegas and there wasn't anything to help them.

They shouldn't have started talking about Alfred's heat in the first place. Since they started talking about it, everything seemed so much more complicated.

Instead of feeling guilty, Arthur would try anything to make Alfred feel better. His instinct told him to cheer that suffering Omega up, that was just the nature of Alphas.

But how could he help him, without…

After thinking for a while, he finally had an idea.

"Alfred…You said my scent was calming right?" he asked the Omega. Alfred looked a bit surprised by this sudden question to the heat topic.

"Yes, it made me forget my heat for a while." He answered.

"Well…" Arthur stood up and went to his wardrobe and pulled out a green sweater. "Then you could use this." He offered and earned a confused look from the Omega.

"Why and for what?" he asked.

"I wear this sweater often, when I'm at home, so it pretty much smells like me. It has the scent of an Alpha. You could smell on it to feel better. I heard many Omegas use that trick to calm themselves. Even my brother used this at the time, he had no mate." Arthur explained.

Alfred hesitated, but finally took the sweater.

"Is it really okay to have it?" he asked shyly.

"Of course, if it helps you feel better."

Alfred buried his nose into the soft material. "T-Thanks…" he mumbled.

In any other situation, this should have been embarrassing and uncomfortable, but Arthur was proud that he could help his best friend.

With this they hopefully could continue their friendship without these weird situations.

…

It was time again.

Arthur had to go alone to school, as Alfred stayed at him. But thank god, Alfred noticed early enough, that he was going into heat.

This time Arthur was calm during these days, because he knew, Alfred had something to hold on to.

So everything was going back to normal again.

Yeah wrong.

It was again some days, since Alfred stayed at home, that he called again.

Arthur hesitated, before picking up.

"Alfred, what is it? Are you alright?" he asked, more or less concerned.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright. I used your shirt and it helped at first…" Alfred answered in a trembling voice.

"At first?"

"It seems like it has gotten worse at some point…and now…now I want…"

"What do you want?"

"I feel very lonely now…and…"

"And? Come on Alfred, tell me."

"I want you to be here with me."

"Wait, what? You know I can't visit you, when you're like this."

"I…please!" he sounded desperate, close to the edge of crying even.

So in the end, his idea only made things worse. Damn it!

"I'm very sorry, Alfred." And with that he hung up. He felt terrible, but this conversation would have led to things, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself with.

He could already imagine how Alfred was looking right now. Probably shocked, that his best friend just hung up on him, he would throw the phone away, curl himself up in his bed and cry until his next heat wave hit him.

And that's what happened after all. It happened exactly as Arthur thought.

Alfred couldn't bring himself to be angry at Arthur though. He knew Arthur did this to save their friendship and for Alfred's own sake.

Arthur knew about Alfred's dreams and respected him.

And as Alfred would come back to his senses, he would thank his best friend for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha & Omega _ Special Relationship**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **First of all I want to apologize for the longer wait.

After the first 200 words, I had no idea how to continue ^^,

And I think the feelings described in this chapter repeat a bit and sometimes I didn't know how to describe the situations (also some phrases may not make sense, I'm sorry, sometimes my English sucks :,D )

Okay now, enough said! Have fun!

…

"Are you back to normal again?" Arthur asked as they met on their way to school.

Alfred blushed at his sarcastic question.

"Yeah…I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know what I said or what I was thinking. And I'm thankful that you had hung up. I wouldn't know what to do, if I …you know." Alfred apologized. Arthurs face lightened up.

"Good. Just stop calling me during your heat, if it isn't a total emergency. You can sure call me, when you feel like to talk, but please avoid those heat topics." Arthur said smiling.

Alfred just nodded, still blushing.

It still felt a little awkward for them, as they sat together in the lessons.

Both wanted the old times back. Damn Heat!

Alfred just hoped that they could let that topic behind them as they were on the school trip to England. They would share a room there after all, just like it always was at school trips.

Yeah the school trip…

They sat together like usually in the break, sometimes starting small talk, but mostly concentrating on their food and hoping to pass the time.

….

The weeks went by normally and the school trip came nearer.

They both started to forget the last events and got rid of that awkwardness…

Now they were sitting on their beds…alone…in their room. Not knowing what to do, or how to break the silence.

They were relieved, when the whole class made trips through England, so they didn't have to sit in this room.

It was quite depressing and both of them feared, that they friendship would never be the same.

The days went by, both of them trying to not get in the way of the other. As the one was in the library, the other would be in the room. When the other was at the gym, the one would be in the room. And so on… (It was a rather big hostel with many extras)

They wanted this week to be over, so that they could go on normally.

Sharing a room, after those moments, not sure about what they should think was a really uncomfortable situation.

It was more than clear, that they behaved like two teenies, who like each other, but don't know how to say it…it just wasn't clear to them and that was the problem. They weren't aware of these feelings.

But they'd discover it soon enough.

…

So!

It was the last day of the week and as Arthur entered the room, he immediately noticed that something was wrong.

It was that thick smell in the whole room and the sight of Alfred curled up in the bed, his back facing Arthur.

Alfred barely noticed Arthur when he came in. He only noticed him, when Arthur made sniffing noises and the sound of footsteps coming closer echoing through the room.

Just as Arthur stood beside Alfred's bed, he realized what was going on.

"You're going into heat?" he asked, his anger rising, as he tried to hold himself back. The smell was much more intensive than last time and his hormones were starting to run like crazy. He felt the sudden urge to make love to this omega, to knot him, to breed him…

He shook his head in the hope to come back to his senses.

Alfred shivered a bit, at the anger in the Alphas noise and nodded shyly.

"Are you out of your mind?! You came to the class trip, although you knew you were going into heat?!" Arthur couldn't believe Alfred's dumbness.

"I…I thought…id get it on the last day, so it wouldn't be a big deal. I couldn't know it'd be so intensive…" Alfred said in a shaky voice, he felt so small and weak at the moment. Just as Omegas felt during their heat. And the fact that there stood an angry Alpha behind him didn't make it better.

"I can't believe it, Alfred. You should know better, than risking your virginity like that. You know how many Alphas there are around us!" Arthur shouted, the longer he stood in this room, the harder it was to hold back his instincts.

"I-I'm sorry I should've known better…" Alfred hid his face behind his hands. Arthur smelled so good right now, Alfred wanted him and knew he couldn't have him. Not in this kind of situation.

The desperation grew in him; he didn't even hear Arthur over the pounding of his heart.

"Are you even listening?!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred couldn't hold it back, he turned around and grabbed Arthurs hand, which was balled into a fist.

He used the strength he had left to pull Arthur on top of him. Arthur was shocked by Alfred's action.

"Arthur, please…I need an Alpha right now…" Alfred begged.

Arthur felt himself react to Alfred's begging and felt like he'll lose control soon.

Alfred leaned in for a kiss. Their lips barely touched, as Arthur finally came back to his senses.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" he shouted as he struggled out of the Omega's grip.

He took a few steps back and turned his back towards the desperate Omega. Breathing heavy, he tried to calm down. His feet couldn't carry him any longer, as the strong smell of Alfred surrounded him.

"A-Arthur…" the Omega reached out for him.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" Arthur shouted.

The Omega backed up, filled with desperation and fear. Arthur never yelled at him like that and it sounded more than serious.

As submissive as Omegas were, he did as the Alpha said.

With his last strength in his legs, he ran out of the room, out of the building. Just away from his best friend.

With tears in his eyes, he held in the yard. He hid behind a wall, no one should see him like that, desperate and crying.

He knew Arthur just wanted the best for him, but to yell at him like that?

He didn't know how long he stood there crying, but something caught his attention.

He looked at the direction, where heavy footsteps came from. They were coming closer, directly at…him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha & Omega _ Special Relationship**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **First of all sorry, for the longer wait. Again it was a hard time to write this chapter :,D.

To the Character, which is appearing in this chapter, I want to say: I had no idea what I was writing about, really. I just needed a bad guy in this chapter. So I googled some American names and so Alex Coleman was born. And sorry for this corny ending, I got sentimental (and I needed some more words)

Enough said! Have Fun!

…

As Arthur came back to his senses, he realized what he just did.

An Omega in heat…alone…with all the other Alphas around.

As the realization hit him, he stood up immediately and searched for Alfred.

At the same time, Alfred pressed himself against the wall, hoping the person would just leave. But he knew too well, that he couldn't hide his scent from anyone.

His breath hitched, as he saw the person coming closer.

It was one of his teammates of his football team. Alex, in all people in the world, it had to be Alex Coleman. He was noted as the most arrogant, but best player in the team. Alfred was never able to beat him.

And now? Now this guy was standing in front of him, smelling his bare scent and the only thing Alfred could do is stand there, unable to move.

"Alfred…who'd think you are an Omega? Look at you, your body is quite muscular and still your scent is telling the truth." Alex said, pinning the other against the wall.

"Let go…" Alfred said more weakly than he wanted. He tried to push the other Alpha away, but his heat wouldn't let him use his strength.

"Don't be like that, Alfie~ I know you're desperate for an Alphas knot. So why do you struggle against it?" Alex smirked and licked along Alfred's cheek.

Alfred looked at him with a disgusted gaze.

"Why would I want an asshole like you as my Alpha?!" he hissed.

"Naughty, aren't we?" The Alpha purred and cupped the Omegas face. "But don't worry, I'll change that~" and with that, Alex's face came closer. Alfred couldn't do more than turn his face away and just hope, that this was just a bad dream.

"Alfred! Where are you?!" Arthur shouted, running through the yard and following the fate scent of the Omega.

Alfred raised his head as he heard the voice of his best friend. Just a bit more, he wouldn't give in now.

He used the last strength he had, to kick Alex on his most sensitive spot.

Alex got on his knees, grimacing from the pain.

"Arthur! Over here!" the Omega called, though it was a quiet, shaking noise. But it was enough for the Alpha to hear.

As Arthur reached his destination, Alex got up to his full high.

"Get the fuck away from him, Coleman!" Arthur growled, as he came closer.

"Arthur Kirkland. What? Do you wanna have Jones all for yourself? Who would have guessed Arthur Kirkland has a crush on his best friend. Too late Kirkland, I already have an eye on him." Alex said in his arrogant tone. It made Arthur furious. As if he would let that asshole do whatever he want with Alfred.

"Let him go!" Arthur growled, his hands balling into fists.

"What will you do, if I don't? Don't tell me you want to fight against me. That's really funny." Alex laughed.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look like. And you should go away from Alfred right now, or ill break your neck with one snatch!" Arthur yelled now, he lost all the patience he had before.

"Woah Woah, chillax. It's not like this is your Omega and-"

"He's mine!" Arthur growled deep from his chest, rising to his full high and coming dangerously close.

"What do you think I'm scared of you?" Alex said, but flinched.

"You better should be." And with that, he hit Alex directly in the face. Not seeing that coming, Alex fell back on the ground.

"That was just a warning, Coleman!" Arthur threatened.

"Seriously, that's not worth it." Alex complained and ran off.

Relieved, Arthur turned around to face the terrified Omega.

"Are you okay? He didn't harm you, did he?" Arthur asked now in a gentle and calming voice.

"Arthur…" Alfred hugged him.

"Shhh..." Arthur stroked over the others head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come on this trip when I knew I was going into heat." Alfred cried.

Never was he so scared in his life. If Arthur hadn't come to help him, it would all be over.

After the Omega calmed down he shifted away.

"Sorry, it must be hard for you to hold back." He apologized.

"Thanks, but I'm fine for now. My control is stronger than the desire. The thought of something happening to you, helped me to control myself." Arthur explained.

"Now let's bring you to the teachers and get you home, before more happens.

Alfred just nodded and they both walked to the teacher's room.

…

After that incident, something was clear for both, there was something between them.

"As you saved me…you said something that made me think…" Alfred mentioned on their way to school the next week.

"And what would that be?" Arthur asked curiously.

"You growled…'He's mine'…" Alfred said shyly.

"You don't forget things easily, eh? I can't believe you remember that." Arthur said blushing.

"I know you said it to threaten Alex, but…Did you mean it?" Alfred blushed madly as he asked.

Now Arthur stopped and so did Alfred. Arthur needed some time to think about it, but then smiled.

"As I searched for you, I worried that an other Alpha would love you, not me…And so I realized that I want to be on your side, when you need me…" Arthur confessed.

Alfred's heart stopped for a moment, just to beat faster.

"I…I feel so too. When it's time, I want you by my side." Alfred smiled shyly.

Arthur's eyes widened and he was speechless, not knowing what to say, he grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him close for a kiss.

Alfred took some time, but kissed back finally.

Both of them melted into the kiss. A true lovers kiss, the thought.

Holding hands, they walked to school together, showing everyone they belonged to each other, even if they weren't bonded yet.

It was more than just physically love, they both knew they wanted to be together as long as time would allow.

Though it wouldn't be easy for them, they walked into the future hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alpha & Omega _ Special Relationship**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Sorry for the very, very long wait ^^;

Well school started and it is already stressing me out

I hope I'll find more time for the next chapter

Have fun!

…

So now they were together for half a year.

At school they would hold hands together, kiss before the lessons, those things that couples did.

But there was one problem: the Heat Cycles.

Since Arthur started going out with Alfred, the heat cycles have been starting to be more intense.

Alfred needed Arthur more than anything else on these days, but Arthur knew he couldn't help him.

He wanted Alfred to finish the school, like Alfred wished to.

Alfred knew Arthur did this for his own good, but he became more and more desperate for Arthurs touch.

So there they were again.

Arthur sitting at home, sighing as his phone rings again.

"Alfred, I told you, I can't come over. Please understand. It's as hard for me as it is for you." Arthur said as patiently as he could.

"But Arthur…" Alfred was breathing heavy. He was desperate, so desperate for Arthurs touch. Alone his voice, made the Omega shiver.

"How many times have we discussed that now?" Arthur asked impatient.

"But Arthur, I need you so much, it already hurts…" Alfred whimpered. Arthur rubbed his head and sighed.

"You know I'd love to come over, but we both know well enough, what would happen if I did. I know you want to finish school and I don't want to be the one who ruins that."

"B-But Arthur, I'm not gonna survive that, if you don't come over now. I don't care about school, all I want is you. Please Arthur!" Alfred was about to cry, Arthur could hear it by his voice.

"Alfred, calm down…You're saying that now, but you-"

"No! If I have to be alone for another day, I'm…I need you hear now! Fuck school, I want you here!" Alfred begged desperately.

"Wait! Calm down and say that again with no doubt…" Arthur said calm.

"I want you here now… I don't care anymore, as long as you're here with me. Please…" Alfred begged.

Arthur needed a moment to think over it. Was the heat speaking through Alfred or did he really mean it…

"Are you sure you're not going to regret this?" he asked one last time.

"…I'm sure, 100% percent sure. So please Arthur, come over. Don't leave me hanging…" he was on the edge of crying.

"Okay…I'll be there in less than 10 minutes…" and with that Arthur hung up before Alfred could even realize, what was about to happen.

Arthur grabbed his coat and left the house within seconds. With all the strength he got in his feed, he ran through the streets.

He stopped in front of Alfred's door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Alfred mother was opening the door and didn't seem very surprised.

"Arthur…are you here to-"

"Yes, Ms. Jones. May I come in?" Arthur asked politely. So Alfred's mother knew why he was here…

"Sure, Alfred's in his room. Make yourself comfortable." She said and let Arthur in.

Sure it wasn't easy for Alfred's mum to accept that his little Omega was growing up, but she was glad, that Arthur was going to be his mate. She knew Arthur well enough, he was already part of their family as Alfred's best friend. So it wasn't all hard to accept him.

Arthur thanked her and rushed upstairs, but stopped as soon as he stood in front of Alfred's room.

He took a deep breath, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him quietly.

Alfred looked up at him. He was hiding under some blankets in his bed, or better in the rests of his bed, since he made a nest out of it.

"A-Arthur…" he said with a weak smile. "You actually came…" Arthur could clearly hear the sound of happiness and relief in Alfred's tone.

"Yeah…" Arthur smiled gently, trying to hide how aroused he was getting from the smell, which was covering the whole room.

He slowly came closer, sitting down on the bed next to Alfred, to make him feel comfortable. He stroked the blonde's hair gently.

"Everything's okay now, I'll do anything to make you feel better… Okay?" Arthur whispered, using all his patience and self-control he had. He didn't want to frighten Alfred before his first time by throwing himself over the Omega.

Alfred nodded smiling weak, trembling from the others voice and scent, his face red all over.

After Arthur was sure that Alfred was ready, he bowed and gently kissed the Omega.

Alfred didn't hesitate and kissed back, soon opening his mouth and inviting the others tongue.

They went from soft gentle kissing, to hot and passionate making out. Getting more and more intense, Arthur kissed the others neck passionate, but remaining gently enough.

Everything went almost automatically.

Arthur stripped Alfred slowly and carefully, not stopping to kiss him. He soon kissed and explored the others body.

But Alfred couldn't enjoy it for long as the next heat wave hit him. He needed Arthur inside now!

"A-Arthur, inside…now…" Alfred managed to say. Arthur looked at his expression for a moment, not sure what to do next. Was it really okay to… Wasn't it too early? What about preparing?

But then again, Alfred was in heat, he was ready enough…

Arthur was afraid to lose control, since the scent of Alfred was becoming even more intense and unbearable.

So Arthur removed his own clothes and bowed over the Omega.

"Make yourself as comfortable as possible and relax…" Arthur whispered, while nibbling on Alfred's ear. The Omega did as he was told, laying back into the pillows and blankets. He gently laid his arms around the Alphas neck, pulling Arthur closer.

Arthur kissed Alfred's lips softly, before pulling away and spreading the others legs wide.

Unsure he looked at Alfred, but Alfred just nodded, so Arthur guessed it was alright to let go.

Slowly he pressed in, groaning at this new, intense sensation.

Alfred let out a drawn out moan. This is what he was yearning for…to be completely filled, that was what he waited for, for years.

"Arthur~" he moaned, laying his head back and closing his eyes, concentrating only on that incredible feeling. They melted together, enjoying the moment, holding hands and kissing each other.

"I'm going to move now, okay?" Arthur asked, still having his body under control, but not for much longer…


	6. Chapter 6

**Alpha & Omega _ Special Relationship**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **The writing is going very slowly, I'm sorry. School is being mean again, so it is really hard to continue this story. But don't worry. I won't give up, till the story is finished.

And I'm sorry if there are many mistakes. It took me long enough to finish this chapter and I didn't have the nerves to go through the whole text accurately.

Now enough said, have fun!

…

"I'm going to move now, okay?" Arthur said, still having his body under control, but not for much longer…

He started to move his hips in a slow and gentle pace, rocking back and forth, his hands gripping the sheets, as it was harder to control his movements.

Alfred's moans became louder with every thrust Arthur gave, never in his life did he feel that good.

Moaning the others name, Alfred moved his hips to meet Arthur's thrusts to get even more of that intense feeling. That was he was yearning for so long.

"Please Arthur, faster!" Alfred managed to say between moans and pants.

"A-Are you sure?" Arthur looked down at the Omega, worried of course.

"I-I'm sure, more than sure!" Alfred said desperately. He needed more, much more.

Arthur nodded and started to go faster.

"Ah Ah, right there, Arthur! Feels so good!" Alfred screamed in pleasure. His whole body was shivering, his cheeks were burning, his mind was saying goodbye.

"D-Damn…" Arthur felt like he could totally lose control any minute. Thrusting harder and faster, he groaned loud. Now he couldn't hold back anymore. Oh did that feel good!

Alfred cried out in pleasure. As he tried to hold onto something, he scratched the Alphas back open.

"Yes! Arthur, yes!" he screamed.

Arthur's worries about hurting Alfred disappeared, as he heard Alfred's screams and moans. He was now enjoying himself as well, groaning and fastening up.

It didn't take Alfred long to cum. Screaming the Alphas name, he released himself. Arthur followed just moments later, letting out a long drawn groan.

Exhausted, he let himself sink on the Omegas back, letting this relaxing feeling wash over him.

Alfred sighed, relaxing as well under the Alphas warmth. Completely filled in the knotting process, he felt all relaxed, calm and happy. The whole stress about school and their relationship was totally forgotten in the moment.

Finally, after hesitation and waiting so long, they bonded.

Holding and squeezing the Omegas hand, Arthur mumbled sweet nothings into Alfred's ear, till both fell asleep.

As Alfred woke up, he smiled to himself, as he felt the same warmth surrounding him completely. He looked up to meet Arthurs sleeping face, he seemed happy and peacefully.

He freed himself from the Alphas grip and stretched.

"So we finally…" he thought to himself. He looked out of the window, deep in thought of what will happen now. But soon he went back to bed, as he didn't want to think about things like that now.

He enjoyed the last moments, before his next heat wave hit him, by watching his lover sleep.

He shifted uncomfortable, as the next wave came closer. He didn't want to wake his lover now.

He bit his lip, as he was holding back his instinct. Now that an Alpha was lying next to him, it was harder to bear the need.

"What now?" he asked out loud without noticing.

He almost jumped in surprise, as Arthur opened his eyes and sat up.

"S-Sorry, did I wake you? I…I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry it's fine, since you need me…" Arthur stretched and yawned.

"H-Huh? What are you talking about-"Alfred blushed madly. Arthur looked up at him, chuckling.

"Your scent, silly." He smiled gently.

Alfred looked down, ashamed how easily it was for Arthur to tell, that he needed the Alpha now.

"Don't be ashamed, dear. I'm glad that I can help you, hold and kiss you." Arthur said softly, kissing the others cheek.

"So relax and let me make you feel good." Arthur whispered in the others ear. Alfred flushed red, thoughts running through his head.

"A-Arthur…" Never had Alfred expected to get so much love and attention ever in his life.

Arthur bowed over the Omega and kissed him gently, before massaging Alfred's entrance.

"You're already wet…"

A whole week went by.

Arthur and Alfred spend the whole time at Alfred's home, mating of course, till Alfred's heat was finally over. The rest of the week, they stayed in bed and rested after those exhausting actions.

So as these the heat of these wonderful moments faded away, the fear grew in Alfred.

The big question ran through his head the whole time.

Arthur of course noticed the Omegas worries and tried to calm him down, with no succeed. So the best thing Arthur could do was distracting him from his thoughts, even if it only helped for a little time.

But in school Arthur couldn't do anything for the worrying Omega.

In the lessons Alfred couldn't help it but fall in deep thoughts about what might happen to him in the next months.

Arthur couldn't do anything but to watch his mate…

"Alfred, do you regret…" Arthur confronted when they went home from school.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Alfred asked surprised.

"You are worried, I know that. Do you regret what we did?" Arthur asked him with a serious look.

"I-I…No, I don't regret it. The Last days were the best in my life. I always suffered during my heat and thought I will never find release…and now I felt so good, I never felt so good in my life…You were so loving and gentle. I couldn't imagine something better than you…

It's just that…I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a parent. I do love kids…but I wonder if I will be able to be a good parent…" Alfred said unsure. "And of course I'm afraid of the pain…" he went silent.

Arthur looked down.

"Well I don't know what is going to happen. But never doubt that I love you, that I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. I will help you as best as I can. I wish to take that fear and pain away from you somehow…" Arthur said quietly.

"I know…" Alfred brought himself to smile at his partner and whispered a soft "Thank you".

Arthur just nodded and kept going. They remained silent till they reached Alfred's house.

They went into Alfred's room quickly, without even saying hello to Alfred's parents.

Alfred carefully sat down on his bed, then layed down and sighed.

"You look exhausted. Better go to sleep, don't worry about anything now. I'll be here when you wake up…" Arthur promised and stroked the back of Alfred's hand.

Alfred smiled weak and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well…"


End file.
